Talk:Team Fortress Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- Has anyone considered merging with TF2 Wiki at tf2wiki.net?-- 08:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : I don't think that would go over well. This wiki is focused on the classic TF games, such as Team Fortress Classic. For pages such as the maps and classes, there are too many differences between the classic and TF2 variants that you'd have to essentially make two pages. Instead of merging both wikis, then having to make separate pages for things that have classic and TF2 counterparts, I think both wikis should stay independent. This makes it much easier for the classic and TF2 wikis to go down the paths. However, if something really bad happens to the TF2wiki, such as the admin not being able to afford the servers anyone, I would be happy to accept the TF2wiki content until he could find a new home for it. Darkman 4 03:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You know If this is about the _CLASSIC_ TF games, ETF shouldn't be here either. I think the games in this wiki are chosen by the admins what they like to have in it, and what they think its classic. its not the definition of classic TF others have though. : My definition is the TF games prior to TF2. Darkman 4 15:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, in my opinion if you would be a true TF lover you should handle all the TF games not only the ones you liked. Also Fortress Forever was prior to TF2 too, and you totally forgot that. You aren't a TF lover :p 16:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :FF already has their own wiki. See http://www.fortress-forever.com/wiki2/index.php?title=Main_Page :I'm not a big fan of adding TF2 stuff because there's already a TF2 wiki over at tf2wiki.net. Darkman 4 19:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Link them then ? 16:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I have these as requests for Freak Fortress 2 Custom Bosses? This is the list... *Dr. Eggman. Carries Ali Baba's Wee Boots, Nessie's Nine Iron and the Stickybomb Launcher. Is actually a Demoman. Usual quote is "One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate, one errant twitch...and kablooie!" *BLU Meet The Spy spy. Carries Knife, Red Tape Recorder and The Ambassador. Stick to normal Spy Model but give him a hat of your choice. Usual quote is "You've seen what he's done to our colleagues!" or "Gentlemen?" when he kills a player *Inkling Boy. Carries BONK Atomic Punch, Sapper and The Sand Man. It is actually a Scout. His usual quote is "There you go. Once again, expertly hacked. Quite technical" and ""Dashing rogues! The both of us. Like Robin Hood or something! Role playing. Love it. Absolutely love it." when he summons a Pyro. Black Silver (talk) 21:20, November 27, 2015 (UTC)